


Electrolux Trilobite

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: It was a stupid idea, he knew, but he had ran out of ideas and excuses to stay on the phone with Anna.(Imagine Yoh and Anna kept in touch after OR.)
Relationships: Asakura Yoh & Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Electrolux Trilobite

It was a stupid idea, he knew, but he had ran out of ideas and excuses to stay on the phone with Anna, who didn’t really like the idea of talking on a “thing” where they “could easily be spied on”, she said.

When he first planned the event in his mind, it seemed like the easiest thing. Until he found out they didn’t own an automatic vacuum at Granny’s so he had to beg his grandfather to buy a second one (under the excuse that the one they owned had broken down) and mail it all the way to Aomori just so he could surprise her with such a fun activity.

He waited impatiently for someone to pick up the phone and he was sure Anna was probably waiting right next to it, but she let it ring longer than necessary so he wouldn’t know she was right there. He knew, of course. Grandpa had told him Granny had told _him_ she would finish all her chores with enough time for their biweekly call.

“Yes?” he heard her say and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Are you ready?” he said enthusiastically, thanking all heavens she couldn’t see how red his ears probably were.

“Is this worse or more entertaining than watching the same TV show at the same time?” she said with a bored tone, he could almost picture her resting her head on her hand, eyelids half down.

“More!” he replied enthusiastically, and hoped for it to be true, or else Anna might refuse to ever talk to him again.

He counted back from 5, and at the very same time both of them turned on the device.

There was a moment of silence and Anna wondered if it was possible both vacuums could hit a corner at the very same time, so many miles away one from the other.

“You know,” she finally said, and he heard her clear her throat. She paused for a few long seconds, hoping to spark Yoh’s curiosity. It worked, he had the phone pressed hardly against his ear, as if it could make her talk sooner.

“If we died right now and decomposed….” another pause, she hears him gasp and continues, “it would vacuum us up, and no one would know” she finished matter-of-factly and Yoh could feel her smiling through the entire sentence.

There was a longer pause this time.

“Freaky,” he murmured in awe.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said with a smile and all Anna could do was reply with a low _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on a Gilmore Girl scene between Lorelai and Rory.
> 
> Unbeta'd and written in like a minute. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
